Before the Angel Experiment
by siriusly chibi
Summary: This is set between the day before the flock escape the School and the day after Jeb goes missing from Fangs point of view. it shows how the flock escape, how they adjust their new home and how they handle Jeb leaving.
1. Chapter 1

I realised that Max hasn't written much about before the start of 'The Angel Experiment'. I'm not going to torment anyone who's reading this by telling you what they did to us, but I thought you might like to know what happened the day we escaped.

Max, Iggy and I were all 10 years old at the time, Nudge was 8, Gazzy was 4, and Angel was 2. Looking back at it, it seems so long ago, but it really wasn't. Anyone who has read Max's books will know how long it has actually been and who we are.

For those who don't, I'm Fang. Me and my family (Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel) are pretty unique. All of our earliest memories are of cages, pain and torture. Before we were born some sick 'scientists' from an experiment lab called 'the School' grafted avian DNA into us and we are now 2% bird and only 98% human. Doesn't seem like much, does it? It's surprising how much of an impact it's had on us. I mean, we have wings! Anyway, we were eventually kidnapped by one of the white coats (scientists) that felt sorry for us and he took care of us. His name is Jeb. Jeb took us into hiding and taught us lots of stuff, like how to read, write and fly. And survive. Then he disappeared about three years later, and Max (being the oldest), took over.

This is how we escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked myself awake at the sound of a door slamming. Looking around myself I sighed inwardly. Why couldn't my dream be real? I mean, all I'm asking for is a life without torture. My dream... it was always the same. The computerised locks malfunctioning and opening all of the doors in the School and all the experiments escaping, just before the School explodes, the screams of the white coats ringing through the air.

The things the white coats did to us was so horrible my family and I still have nightmares about it 4 years later. I'm not going to tell you anything because I dont want to terrify you, but ill tell you this much. We all have phobias of cages, enclosed spaces, needles and anything sterilised because of our experiences there. We are recombinant experiments. 2% avian 98% human. From that 2% we have gained wings, strength, raptor vision and we have light bones. That's why we were there. The white coats created us and grafted bird DNA into us. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but they did. They keep us here

I let out a yawn, stretching my wings and arms, my wings pressing against the sides of my cage. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I shook my head, trying to shake the sence of loss that always came after I realised my dream was nothing more than that. I glanced at the contents of the cages around me, trying to work out who was there and who wasnt. _Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Max..._ yup, everyone was there. Max, Gazzy and Angel were all awake sitting in an upright posision, Max and Gazzy were both watching me, explaining the feeling I had while I was stretching.

Gazzy opened his mouth to say something to me when the office door at the corner of the room opened and a white coat shuffled towards us. He was writing on a clipboard, pushing up his glasses as he walked. He stopped in front of Nudge's cage and opened it, waiting a second before reaching in and dragging her out by the arm.

"Get up you miserable experiment," he hissed "We need to do some tests!" Nudge staggered to her feet and followed the white coat out the door, glancing at us helplessly.

I turned back to Gazzy, who opened his mouth again, only managing to squeeze out my name before the door opened again and another white coat came out and Gazzy's face turned sour. This one looked edgy, even though he seemed to have less reason to be. The last one was short and whimpy, and any one of us could easily takimg him down, but this one was tall and strong and Angel might have a bit of a problem in a fight. Maybe.

The white coat stopped infront of Max. As usual I felt the wave of emotion crash over me. I could stand anyone being called in, anyone but Max. I felt the anger curse through my veins, but also unhappiness, which would all that would be left when she followed Nudge through the door. To mine and everyone else's surprise he crouched infront of her. Even more surprising was when Max's eyes widened. The only time Ive ever seen that happen before was when Angel told her she could read minds, and they didn't widen that much then, but now they were as round as the full moon was, glisening brightly outside in the onyx sky.

Iggy startled the white coat by gasping and sitting upright. I narrowed my eyes at the blind kid. Why should he know? The white coat took one last glance at Max before jumpin up and jogging out of the room, leaving the same way he came in: jumpy. Everyone looked hopefully between Max and Iggy.

" Max?" I asked, curiosity stabbing me from the inside out.

"that white coat..." she started to say, caution dripping from her voice "that white coat just told me that..." she bit her lip, not sure if she should say.

"Iggy will say" I reminded her. It was now her turn to narrow her eyes at the blind kid before replying in a whisper.

" he said he was gonna break us outta here."


End file.
